


A Pair of Peacock Feathers

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Eloped?! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Harry realizes that the six months are coming to an end, he decides to make a special dinner. Concurrently, Draco makes plans of his own...





	A Pair of Peacock Feathers

For the first time since the middle of October, Ginny was home from traveling the world playing Quidditch and training whenever they weren't eating or sleeping. She'd been in Australia, Africa, and South America. So far, the Harpies were winning all of their matches, meaning that they were on the fast track to the world cup.

It also meant that she was exhausted to the point of nearly dropping. Rather than go home to the Burrow and have to catch up on everything for _hours_ , she just wanted to have a quick shag and go to bed for at least three days worth of sleeping – possibly broken up by more shagging. With that in mind, she emerged from the Floo and grinned to find Harry sitting on a sofa, reading a book. It was a Friday night, so she had figured that he was either home trying to unwind from his week, or out in a pub with Ron and Hermione and the rest of their friends.

Happily, he was right where she needed him the most at the moment.

He looked up at her with mild surprised, and then grinned. “Ginny!”

She dropped her bag as she walked across the room, and then straddled his lap. “Hi Harry. I missed you.”

Her kiss took him by surprise for a moment, but then he pushed her away. “Er, Ginny?”

She knew it was exceedingly selfish of her, but she didn't want to talk about anything until she'd had a chance to sleep like the dead for at least 12 hours. So she shook her head. “Later.”

When she kissed him again, Harry let out a small groan of longing, but then he shifted her off his lap and tried to scoot away. She wouldn't let him, her hands in his hair keeping his face from escaping her demanding and probing tongue. His hands were up in the air as if he was surrendering to a police officer and he still tried to scoot away – only now his back was up against the arm of the sofa and he was trapped.

“Well now, this just got very interesting.”

That amused drawl made Ginny freeze in confusion. She looked off to the side of the room where _Draco sodding Malfoy_ sat in an armchair. He watched them with an expression that suggested he fully planned to keep watching them all day.

“What in the buggering hell are _you_ doing here?” Ginny demanded incredulously.

Harry chuckled nervously. “I take it you haven't heard the news.”

“What news?” Ginny wondered. This was one of the problems – well the _only_ problem really – with being gone for Quidditch so much. She ended up losing touch with her friends and family until she had a chance to come home. It's not that they never owled her – or her them – it's just that she was usually too busy to write more than a sentence, and since it was usually _tell me all about it when I get home_ , they had fallen in the habit of waiting to tell her anything less than a dire emergency.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously again. “Er, so, er, well, you see, what happened, er, was that, well, Draco and I, we, er, we sort of, er, back when we we're 16, we sort of, er, eloped...”

“You what?” Ginny asked in confusion.

“We got drunk and buggered off to Gretna Green where we somehow got married before shagging copiously like any normal drunken horny teen would,” Draco explained calmly in his posh accent that still held quite a lot of amusement in it.

“What?” Ginny questioned, not quite believing her ears.

“Uh-huh,” Harry confirmed sheepishly. “And when Draco found out that the marriage was actually valid – about halfway through November – I sort of forced him to move in here with me and give it a go.”

“Wait...” Ginny murmured softly. “So what you're saying is... You're married... to _Draco buggering Malfoy?!_ ”

“My middle name is Lucius, actually,” Draco pointed out.

Harry couldn't help but snicker at that.

Before Ginny could stop gaping back and forth between them in astonishment, Draco stood up and walked over to the sofa – where Harry was still pressed up against and slightly leaning backward over the arm while Ginny straddled his lap and leaned over him. Draco squatted next to them so that he could look Harry in the eye.

“As per the terms of our agreement, Ginny is your exception to the rule. Since I am pretty sure the two of you need the privacy to have a conversation at the very least, I'm going to go finish reading this book in our bed,” Draco said before kissing Harry softly on the lips.

Harry smiled at Draco, his expression a mixture of confusion, relief, and gratitude. He honestly couldn't figure out what to say to that, so he watched in silence as Draco left the room. Until Ginny forced him to look at her.

“What the fuck, Harry?”

“Er, well...”

 

***

 

Harry carried Ginny – who was fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket – up to one of the guest bedrooms that had already been finished. It was now rather bright and airy, and Harry felt that it suited her. He cast a spell to make the cover pull back so that he could set her on the bed and then tuck her in. Just before he turned to leave, he kissed her on the forehead.

Then he turned to find Draco watching him with a smooth expression. His eyes traveled all up and down Harry as if searching for clues. Harry smiled at him and gestured silently for Draco to lead the way back to their room.

As Draco entered their room, he wondered if Harry's Auror training would notice the fact that while his book sat on the bed, he obviously hadn't. Thankfully, there wasn't anyway to know about the pacing – unless the floor had creaked without him realizing it and Harry had heard it. He sat on the bed now and carefully studied Harry as he got undressed.

“So... how was it?” Draco asked when he just couldn't stand the curiosity anymore.

“Well, I explained everything to Ginny – how it all happened, about our agreement to try this marriage for six months, and even how we agreed to have exceptions to the rule, since you'd mentioned that,” Harry explained.

“And?” Draco pressed since Harry hadn't talked about what he really wanted to know.

“And Ginny said that if she was my exception to the rule, she'd really like it if I shag her and put her to sleep.”

“I never thought to ask this before, but obviously you're bisexual,” Draco pointed out. “Do you naturally gravitate towards men or women?”

Harry frowned lightly as he thought this over. “I... think I like both fairly equally...”

“So it was a refreshing change to be back with Ginny for an hour or so?”

Harry's lips twisted in a hint of a smile. “Well, yes and no. I tried, but I couldn't do it.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked in confusion.

Harry sat on the bed next to Draco now that he had finished stripping off. Draco leaned over just a little to kiss him, but Harry turned his head away. “I want to take a shower first.”

This only confused Draco more. “Alright...”

Harry gave him a soft smile. “Anyway, as I was saying... At first, Ginny was on me and we were kissing, and I actually do love having sex with her, so,” he shrugged. “So I was going to do it. But then I realized that I didn't particularly want to. I thought I was just nervous or something, so I stripped her naked and ran my mouth and tongue all over her body. After a while, I asked her if she would be okay if I just ate her out until she orgasmed.”

Which explained the screaming, Draco supposed.

“She said that she was actually glad I didn't want to shag for hours because she was so very exhausted and wanted to sleep. So, after I got her off, I held her until she fell asleep, and then carried her to bed,” Harry finished the explanation.

Draco was disconcerted to realize that he felt strangely... relieved... He smiled at Harry. Then he gripped Harry's face firmly.

“I'm also bisexual, if you hadn't realized that. Thus, I will not be scared off by a little dried juice on your face – which smells good, by the way,” Draco said just before he kissed Harry.

Harry let him before blushing and pulling back. “Draco,” he whinged lightly, wiggling his head back and forth to break free of his husband's grasp. “Just let me go take a shower, and then we'll shag.”

Draco was highly amused by this. “Why does me kissing you right now bother you so much?”

Harry's blushing got redder. “Because it's not right!”

“What's not right?”

Harry hung his head in an attempt to cover his red cheeks. “That I have _that_ on my face. I refuse to even kiss Ginny when I have that on my face.”

“Really? Why?” Draco wondered since it didn't really make sense to him.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. “I don't know. It's just always been like that.”

“Alright,” Draco chuckled. “Go take your shower.”

After Harry left the room, Draco lightly bit his thumbnail and wondered why the prospect of Harry having fun without him had been so worrying. Mentally picturing what Harry could be doing had turned Draco on and he had been highly tempted to just go watch in secret. Even so, the thought that Harry was doing something, well, _without_ Draco had bothered him.

Quite a lot, actually.

And he had no idea why.

 

***

 

It was right about a week into April when it occurred to Harry and Draco both that their six month trial would end mere days before what would be their tenth anniversary. Harry then wasted more than an hour in his office amusing himself by thinking that only in the magical world could two people get married and not even know it for damn near ten years! Or, well, possibly on the telly.

In any case, Harry wondered if he should do something special. Deciding he liked the idea, he made plans for a special dinner the weekend before the trial ended.

 

***

 

Draco looked around the dining room with a feeling of pride. Ever since he, Millie, and Greg had finished remodeling the house near the end of March, everywhere he looked was pleasing. Especially when Harry got the idea into his head to light about a hundred candles around the room to provide a soft and cozy atmosphere.

“What's all this then?” Draco asked, gesturing to the table set for an intimate dinner for two.

“It's a Quidditch match, can't you tell?” Harry asked with a straight face and a tone like he was honestly wondering why Draco couldn't figure this out for himself.

“The lack of a bludger to my head does make it difficult to recognize a proper Quidditch match when I see one,” Draco returned with an equally straight face.

Harry snorted in amusement. “Is that so? I should think that the noise from the crowd in the stands would make it obvious.”

“Ah, I must be deaf then.”

Harry laughed, deciding to give up what would likely be an unwinnable battle to make Draco crack first in favor of sitting down to dinner. “I decided to go with fairly simple tonight. A salad.”

Draco raised a brow as he lifted the silver dome over his plate and found that there really was a simple salad – made from romaine lettuce, croutons, bacon, and shredded cheese with a creamy parmesan dressing. “Are we planning to do something that would benefit from having a light dinner?”

Harry laughed. “Always! No but seriously, this is just the first course. I wanted our dinner to be as fresh as possible, so I didn't start on it until I knew you'd be ready to eat. Kreacher will bring it out any minute now.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured, taking a bite of his salad. “Did you make this dressing?”

“Actually, I did. It's just a blend of sour cream, garlic and onion powder, sea salt, and grated parmesan cheese. With a hint of pepper. The secret is to add fresh cream a little at a time until it reaches the right consistency,” Harry explained.

Draco grinned at Harry, finding it almost adorable how happy Harry looked when he talked about cooking food. “What did you make for dessert?”

Harry pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh! That's a secret!”

Draco rolled his eyes but decided to let Harry keep his secret for now. Kreacher popped into the room just then. He placed one large plate in front of Draco, and the other in front of Harry. Then he left again.

Draco was interested to find a whole lobster and a decent pile of crab legs on his plate. With a little pot of melted butter. He looked up to find Harry watching him intently.

“I suppose this explains the Gewürztraminer,” Draco theorized as he pointed to the bottle of sweet white wine off to the side but within his reach.

“It was steamed over a broth made from onions, garlic, red pepper, and champagne...” Harry took a moment to inhale the subtle but pleasant aroma. “I've never really made it this way before, so I hope it turned out alright.”

_Ah... Harry's nervous_ , Draco thought as he filled their wine glasses. Solely to set Harry at ease, he cracked open one of the lobster's claws, and took a taste. Then he was nearly overwhelmed by a food orgasm! He had to close his eyes and hold his breath to prevent a moan that would almost sound pornographic in nature.

“Good?” Harry asked, his tone uncertain and worried.

“More like bloody fantastic!” Draco gushed, and then gave Harry a light glare. “Are you trying to make me fat? I've gained half a stone since I moved in!”

Harry eyed him up and down in confusion. “You have? Where?”

Draco couldn't decide whether to be pleased or disgruntled by the fact that Harry couldn't see how obvious it was that he'd gained a little softness to his body. Not enough to make him hate looking in the mirror, but enough to be noticeable. Actually, Draco secretly thought it made him look a tiny bit healthier overall.

For the next few minutes, both men were quiet as they focused on their food. It was delicious enough that they both moaned and groaned without realizing it. Draco had enough practice using the tools necessary to eat the lobster and crab legs that he made it look elegant, which half made Harry want to strangle him –  _he_ was a mess!

Harry dipped the meat from a leg into the butter before shoving it in his mouth, grateful that he'd remembered to tuck a napkin around his neck to protect his shirt. The napkin was already a greasy mess, but since it was made from linnen and charmed to catch all spills – ah, who was he kidding?! His clothes were probably going to be ruined when he was done, but he didn't particularly care.

Draco eyed Harry's napkin with a smirk, not feeling it necessary to point out that he had impeccable manners, and thus his napkin was in his lap as it should be. Also, his clothes were as spotless as ever. He really didn't need to be a snob about it. Especially since the look Harry gave him made it clear that Harry had noticed these details on his own.

Just when it looked like Harry was contemplating hexing Draco for being such a poncy git, Kreacher arrived with their dessert. Draco looked at it curiously for a moment. It looked like it was the size of a large frosted muffin, but the frosting was a lightly browned meringue that covered the entire thing so that he couldn't determine what it actually was. The meringue had cheeries pressed into it, and there were a few more on the plate surrounding it. He looked up at Harry.

“It's called baked alaska,” Harry informed him. “Which can be any combination of cake and ice cream covered in meringue and baked for a few minutes. This version has a spice cake as a base with cherry cheesecake ice cream. That's why there are fresh cherries as a topping.”

Draco was actually skeptical about this one since he couldn't imagine that baking ice cream was a good idea. With a shrug, he decided to give it a try. Once more, he nearly had a foodgasm.

“You _are_ trying to make me fat!” He accused hotly to hide his blush at making that sound over _food_.

Harry snickered and grinned at him.

After they finished eating and the bottle of wine was more than half empty, Draco held out his hand to Harry. “Come on, let's go to bed so I can do unspeakable things to you.”

Harry groaned in longing. “Sounds good to me.”

The trip to their bedroom took longer than usual because they kept getting distracted by throwing each other up against practically every wall they passed and snogging as if their lives depended on it. As they did, Draco tore Harry's shirt off and Harry vanished Draco's – which Draco planned to berate him for later. Right now, it just wasn't important. 

Trousers disappeared next. Followed by their pants. They both completely forgot their socks since they were now naked enough to be preoccupied with touching and feeling each other up.

When they  _finally_ reached their bedroom, Draco forced Harry to kneel in the middle of a soft faux fur rug next to their bed. Then he summoned two ties and a blindfold. He set the blindfold aside at first, along with one of the ties, and then smirked at Harry rather devilishly.

“Hands behind your back.”

Harry gave him a soft and trusting smile as he obeyed. Draco bound his hands with the tie, and then picked up the other one – which was black silk like the first one. Draco transfigured it into a Slytherin tie and smirked bigger than ever as he held it up for Harry to see. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't protest. With a quick spell, the tie was correctly around Harry's neck – dangling down his chest as if pointing the way to that gorgeously rigid shaft.

After that, Draco put the blindfold on Harry and made sure that it was secure so that he couldn't see. With a grin of pure delight, Draco summoned a pair of albino peacock feathers. Using just one at first, Draco stroked a path down Harry's spine, making him shiver.

“Draco,” Harry whinged.

“What?” Draco asked as if he had no idea what Harry might be complaining about.

“That tickles...”

“Oh,” Draco stated with a grin. Then he stroked both feathers along either side of Harry's spine, ending on the underside of Harry's firm arse.

Harry shivered again, but this time it was accompanied by a soft moan.

“Have I ever mentioned that you have a gorgeous arse?” Draco asked, using the feathers to outline and then caress each cheek in swirling patterns.

Harry nearly groaned at those words. “I... I do?”

Draco temporarily used his hand to emphasize his words with a caress. “You do. It's so firm and shapely. I would  _love_ to spank it sometime – but not tonight. I have other plans for tonight.”

“Oh?” Harry asked with interest. He had to clear his throat to banish the sudden squeakiness. “Like what?”

Draco ran his hand up the back of Harry's head until he had a good grip on that thick black nest of hair. Forcing Harry to tilt his head just slightly to the side, Draco whispered in his ear. “I'm going to make you beg me.”

“Beg?” Harry both asked and stated with a slight frown.

“Oh yes,” Draco assured him.

“Hmm...” Harry stated noncommittally. 

Draco released Harry's hair and brushed a feather down the side of Harry's face. He teased the left side of Harry's neck for a few seconds, and then bent to suck on the pulse point. Harry drew in a shuddering breath.

Harry's nipples got hard rather quickly when the feathers circled them a dozen or so times. Draco nipped each one with his teeth just hard enough to make Harry gasp. He then alternated between using the feathers and his tongue on them for a long time – biting again at random because it made Harry's whole body jerk interestingly.

Deciding to move on, Draco set one feather aside and focused on petting Harry's thick shaft with the other. He started at the underside of Harry's hairy balls and slowly traveled up until the feather circled the tip. Harry's breathing was rather ragged at this point, and after the sixth or seventh time Draco repeated the petting, a small drop appeared and turned into a long string that dangled enticingly.

Draco left that string intact and moved on to stroke the inside of Harry's thighs and the backs of his knees.

“ _Draco_...” Harry whinged.

“Hmm?” Draco asked with a tone like he was cupping his ear to hear a particular answer. When the answer wasn't forthcoming, he set the feather aside and placed his hands on top of Harry's shoulders. Digging his nails in, he raked his fingers down Harry's back hard enough to leave light red trails, but not hard enough to actually hurt. He repeated this several times before he licked a stripe up Harry's spine. Then he repeated the pattern.

Eventually, Harry gave in. “Draco, please!”

“Please what, Harry?” Draco asked smugly.

“Please shag me!” Harry insisted. “Bend me over and fill me with your long hard shaft!”

“Oh... not just yet,” Draco murmured, walking around to Harry's front again. He rubbed his velvety glans on Harry's cheek. Harry realized what it was and turned his head to suck on it. “Ah ah ah,” Draco tsked.

“Why not?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“Why not what?”

“Why not let me suck you off?”

Draco grinned. “What's the magic word?”

“Oh...” Harry took a moment to fight a blush. He had _never_ been one for dirty talk. “P... Please...”

“Please what?” Draco asked, rubbing Harry's cheek again.

“Please let me suck you off,” Harry begged.

“Do you _really_ want to suck on me?” Draco asked with a tone of light challenge.

“Yes, Draco, please let me.”

Draco nearly groaned in longing at those words. “How badly do you want to suck me?”

“So badly, Draco. Please? I want to suck on you so badly that I'm drooling at the mere thought of it!”

Draco inhaled a soft gasp as he nearly orgasmed right then and there.

“Please?” Harry added, and then softer: “Please Draco?”

Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, Draco pet Harry's head and gently placed the mushroom shaped tip on Harry's tongue. Harry promptly leaned forward just enough to take Draco's shaft into his mouth.

Draco's knees nearly buckled after just a few minutes of this glorious blowjob. He clutched Harry's hair until even that couldn't keep him upright. Gasping and  _oh so close,_ Draco pulled back.

“Merlin and Salazar, Harry! That mouth! You have no idea what you do to me!”

Far too turned on to wait even a moment more, Draco yanked Harry to his feet and shoved him onto the bed. He nearly skipped casting the necessary spells in his haste, but they were necessary for a reason – which was that he didn't want to take the time required to stretch himself open properly. The moment he was prepared, he sank onto Harry's shaft and sighed in profound relief.

“Ah... you feel so good,” Draco praised Harry.

Harry stopped caring how uncomfortable it was to have his hands bound under his back the moment Draco rode him like they were a stallion and jockey trying to win a championship race. Hell! Harry had trouble remembering his own name!

Just when Harry thought he was going explode so hard that Draco would go flying off into space, Draco stopped moving. Harry let out an embarrassingly needy whine.

“Oh God! _Please Draco!_ ” He begged without any shame whatsoever.

“What? Sorry! Just be patient a moment,” Draco said as he tugged Harry into a half sitting position by pulling on the tie. Grabbing his wand, he vanished the blindfold and the tie around Harry's hands. Then he waited for Harry to rub a little feeling back into his wrists before using his elbows to support himself in this position. 

Still tugging on the Slytherin tie around Harry's neck, Draco leaned over to kiss him. “You have no idea how many times I pictured you in bed with me in my dorm wearing nothing but my tie.”

“Mmm...” Harry murmured huskily as Draco kissed him again. “I dunno, can't have been too much more than how many times I pictured you in my bed wearing only _my_ tie.”

That news sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He responded by kissing Harry. With one hand gripping the tie and his other bracing against Harry's arm, Draco resumed his riding. Only this time, he went slower, a moderate pace that didn't interrupt his snogging.

As much as Harry wanted to last all night, he knew he was still too close to last long. He used the arm Draco wasn't holding to reach between them and stroke Draco's shaft. Both groaned into each other's mouth as first Harry and then Draco climaxed.

They floated on a cloud of bliss for a long time, but eventually Harry pushed Draco off him so that he could roll over and rest his head on Draco's shoulder. One of his fingers swirled around the flat and smooth areola of Draco's left nipple without realizing it. Draco found this strangely endearing and kissed Harry's temple.

After a while, it became apparent that Harry was thinking too hard to fall asleep, which made it hard for Draco to fall asleep – which annoyed him. So he asked: “What?”

Harry shrugged and was silent for a moment, then sighed in defeat. “Nothing, just that, well, I know it's not officially six months until Tuesday, but I... Well, I can't stop wondering if – if you still want a divorce.”

Draco inhaled for a long moment, simply to give himself some time to think. “Actually... I do.”

“Oh...” Harry murmured in disappointment. He bit his lip and held his breath to prevent any reaction at all. He'd promised that if Draco still wanted to get divorced, he wouldn't fight it. “Well, then maybe you should just go now and owl me when it's time to come sign the papers.”

Draco nearly protested when Harry rolled off of him and faced away. It was his turn to hold his breath for a moment. “Yeah. I suppose I should.” When Harry didn't say anything, Draco slipped from bed and Disapparated.

With silent tears that he just couldn't suppress, Harry spent the rest of the night wondering what he had done wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that Ginny probably would have read a paper or heard someone talking about reading that in the paper, but I'm going to chalk it up to Ginny being so focused on her job that she basically ignores everything else, lol.
> 
> And I'm so sorry. Here's a cookie. Do you need a hug too? Here's a hug.
> 
> There's a light at the end of the tunnel. This is only that angst that I was planning from the beginning. Everything else just popped up to take us on a detour for a bit, lol. I was going to keep writing this part until I resolved it all, but I had more than one request to make more than just one more part, so I broke into two. :-)


End file.
